Talk:1991/@comment-24154392-20131124172551/@comment-24154392-20131124172616
Lazarus ramos Campfire Sing-Along is the 5th video in the Barney & The Backyard Gang series. It was originally released on August 6, 1990. Plot After listening to a story about camping read by her mom, Tina wishes that she could go camping someday. After Tina falls asleep, she dreams about a camping trip with Barney and the rest of the Backyard Gang. Barney takes the gang through different fun experiences from pitching tents to having a snack. In the mist of things, a storm comes around and Tina gets lost in the woods. Thanks to Barney's advice earlier of "Stay where you are, hug a tree and blow your whistle," everyone finds Tina and they continue onto more campfire fun. They even explore a cave where a bear lives. Back at the campfire, songs are sung around it and everyone learns how to make S'mores. After the trip is over, Tina wakes up and realizes it was all just a dream - and a magical one at that. Educational Theme: Camping Safety Stories: Let's Go Camping Cast *Barney (David Voss (costume), Bob West (voice)) .]] *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Tina's mom (Sonya Resendez) *The Bear (Philip Parker (costume), Bob West (voice)) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You (English and Spanish) # A Camping We Will Go # Little Cabin in the Forest Green # Clean Up # The Ants Go Marching # The Little Turtle # The Frog on a Log # The Happy Wanderer # I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex # Sarasponda # S'Mores # The Other Day I Met a Bear # Kookaburra # Tell Me Why # Are You Sleeping? Trivia *This is Jeffrey's only appearance in the series. He replaces Adam, as the actor that played Adam fell ill. *This is the first episode for the Barney doll to have a star twinkle on his eye at the end of an episode. *The is the fourth episode where Time Lapse is used. Barney starts a fire by using the Indian Stick Trick *This episode is the only episode (from 1990) that uses the Barney doll from the opening. *This is also the first video to show a Barney doll without yellow toes. *Although the cover and tape label call this video "Barney's Campfire Sing Along", the actual title is just simply "Campfire Sing Along". *This is also the last time I Love You was sung at the beginning. *It is revealed that Barney also likes to eat vegetables. The second time it was mentioned was Rock with Barney. 104723.jpg|First Rerelease (1991) Imagen 006.JPG|Second rerelease 21M3PC2JN9L SL500 AA140 .jpg|Final Rerelease (1996) *January 6: Waiting for Santa is released to stores. *The Barney Fan Club offers free Barney dolls to members. *Barney Goes to School starts production. *August 6: Campfire Sing-Along is released to stores. *August 15: Barney Goes to School is released to stores. *The first six Barney & the Backyard Gang videos air on Disney Channel as a part of Lunch Box.